The Arsonist
by FantasyWisher
Summary: ODD PAIRING ALERT! I don't support this one but I didn't see one on the archive. So I hope you like it. "She had a spark that could turn to a flame and start a giant fire. An arsonist." R&R!


**Dedicated to IHeartUCato and xXMidnightSolosticeXx my two favorite writers and awesome friends. And who saw the beginning draft of this story. Review and hope you like it!**

She wasn't attractive. But did she have to be? There was something. Something that was embedded deep in that hard exterior. There was a spark. Low, dim and not catching; but let alone a spark. It was growing with every move, every action. She was determined to win.

And she could be in the top three. Her strong muscular arms could break anybody in half. And she proved it when she easily beat her opponent in stage one. Every kick was with fierce power. Every blow she took, she bounced back up even more determined. Fire. I saw that same spark in her eyes. Eyes that at times were emotionless and fearless. She could be the top rank. I didn't have to train her for that.

What I did worry about, was her allies. One was tempestuous. Wild and hungry for the top. Though I understand why she choose that person as an ally. Whoever isn't your ally is your enemy. And the last thing she wants is to be the enemy. Her other ally was just a waste of space. A mere follower that had no mind of his own. In a way it was good for her. If she wanted something done he would do it. However he is no potential threat and would rank 5th at most. Like I said her allies worry me. They drag her down. They don't make her extraordinary. She blends and she doesn't want that.

I won't allow her. I want to help her, but I can't resolve into favoritism.

I led the initiates to the training room. It is still phase 1 and the initiates are still learning how to fight. She's a skilled fighter and I enjoy a good fight. I look at the board. Will and Myra. Christian and Al. Edward and Peter. Tris and Molly. It looks like today will be interesting. I look around the room to do a head count and check attendance. She wasn't here. And neither was her opponent. Just as I was about to ask for her, Her and her posse walk in. They are giggling -no laughing as if she just witnessed a Stiff tripping over an Erudite's foot. Her powerhouse laugh ringing in everyone's ears. I wonder what made her laugh so hard.

Suddenly, her opponent walks through the door, furiously. If looks could kill, we would of been better off jumping over the chasm. A familiar scowl reaches her face when she sees her opponent. And her opponent gives her a similar expression. Like I said it looks like today will be interesting.

When it comes to her fight, I see the familiar spark in her eyes. Things are going to get ugly. An easy kill. When it's their turn to fight, they come to the center. You could feel the tension in the space between them. They waste no time. She lunged for her opponent. Taunting, she tried to punch her. That was her biggest mistake. I trained both of them and I know both of their strengths. Her blows are powerful but she is redundant. She does the same moves continuously and could be her downfall if the other person catches on. Her opponent does. Somehow her opponent manages to get her on the floor. Her enemy kicks her repeatedly. Over and over again. I winced with each blow. Kick, wince, kick, wince. I see her in a feeble postion, clearly in pain. Her body jerks with every kick and I know she doesn't want to give up but the pain is inbearable. Her face is bloody and she clutches her stomach. Her opponent shows no mercy.

I turn around, not being able to watch this any longer. My heart wrenches as the thought of pain slips into my mind. Me as their trainer all I can do is guide them. Should I break them apart? Will she know? Will I seem biased? I hear another scream and I cringe. I have to stop this. I rush towards them and pull her attacker off. What I see was a bloody mess. She was whimpering sort of, clutching her stomach and her face bloodied. However, her attacker wouldn't stop. She tried to keep kicking her.

"Enough!" I yell. How sadistic can you be?

As I escort her attacker out the door, I see her crew coming to take her away to the hospital. I frown. I wanted to do it myself. But then I immediately push the thought out of my mind. It's better if her people did it so she wouldn't seem weak. But something bothered me. How can a girl like her get beaten no destroyed by a little girl like that? She was defeated by a lower ranking. Who perhaps, wasn't a low ranking at all.

And then it hit me. I was following the wrong girl. When she fought I saw a spark. A spark that could fuel a fire. But all she would ever have is a spark. Her opponent however, had more than that. She had a spark that could turn to a flame and start a giant fire. An arsonist. She was the one to go to the top, and this fight proved it. She should be the one that I should guide. The one that I should mentor. The one that I should care if she gets hurt or looks weak. At that moment it hit me that the one I would care for would be Tris, not Molly.

**Ok. Four and Molly? Not my ideal pairing at all. But wasn't it cute? Sort of? Anyway, I tried to not mention names only because I wanted to portray Four as embarrassed to like such a person but to find out that he was supposed to be with Tris at the end.**


End file.
